


I Don't Love You

by fluffenpuffs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, BokuAka Day, Break Up, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at writing, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffenpuffs/pseuds/fluffenpuffs
Summary: “But Akaashi— ”“You heard me, Bokuto-san. I don’t love you. Now please let go of my hand.” Akaashi deadpanned, eyes locking into Bokuto’s.Almost a minute passed and Bokuto seemed unwilling to remove his grip from Akaashi’s hand, it made the raven sighed exasperatedly and had no choice but to slapped Bokuto’s hands away.“I’m—”Akaashi found his voice cracked at the sight of Bokuto’s teary owlish eyes, but his heart already decided. “—breaking up with you, Bokuto-san.”(or a story where Akaashi had enough of Bokuto after the older did something and made Akaashi almost losing himself.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Put 'I Don't Love You' by Urban Zakapa first into your playlist before reading this thing. i'm (not) sorry for writing angst. Let's suffer together, everyone~
> 
> And Happy BokuAka Day!

The clock keep ticking, it was past midnight when Akaashi bumped his forehead against the pillow on the couch. He rubbed his face and yawned weakly, his body was dead tired after spending a whole busy week of proof-reading his artists’ writing. He glanced down to the phone on the table, there was no tiny light beeping from the screen.

_‘Bokuto-san must be too immersed in having fun with his friends… He doesn’t even text me.’_

Akaashi sighed as he folded his knees, hugging himself tightly. His eyes roamed around, scanning every corner inside the flat he and Bokuto rented. The corner of his lips lifted upward as his eyes caught the sight of the things Bokuto brought home impulsively.

_‘There’s no one but Bokuto-san would bring that old table because he saw a couple of owls carved on it.’_

He stood up and reached out his hand, caressing the small coffee table absent-mindedly. “ _Akaashi! Guess what? I found the perfect gift for you!”_ Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle, remembering the words Bokuto said in his over-ecstatic tone. He stared down at the owl and lost in his train of thoughts. He didn’t even notice when the door cracked open and Bokuto whirled into the room loudly.

“AKAAASHI, I’m homeeee—”

Akaashi yelped the moment his feet leaving the tiles, his hands frantically searching for something to be held and the next second he found himself clinging on Bokuto’s broad shoulder. Bokuto laughed at the reaction, but he secured the raven within his arms. Nudging his nose below Akaashi’s jaw, he blew a kiss and whispered, “Where’s my ‘Welcome home, Bokuto-san’, Akaashi? What’s gotten you ignoring my arrival?”

When Akaashi pulled himself slightly away so he could see Bokuto, he saw the man already pouted and made a face of his dejection mode. He moved his hand from Bokuto’s shoulder and cupped his cheek, gently caressing the sweaty skin as he leaned in for a kiss. “Welcome home, Bokuto-san.”

= = =

Akaashi knew it. _He fucking knew it_.

“S- So, were all the things you whisper to me… Everything was lies, Bokuto-san?” He tightened his fist, half relieved that he didn’t falter when he spoke. Bokuto was on his knees and his hands clutching tightly over Akaashi’s.

“No! I never lied to you, Akaashi. How could I lie to the person I lo—”

“You never lied. You _only_ never told me you slept with others while you dating me.” Akaashi cut Bokuto from spluttering other words. Akaashi promised himself, he wouldn’t believe anything that came out from Bokuto’s mouth ever again. Not even when Bokuto looked at him with his big owlish eyes, pleading forgiveness.

“I remembered that night, Bokuto-san. You came home late. Past midnight. The clothes you wore— I thought they got all messed up because you did your stupid things with Kuroo-san and others. Or you provoked Miya-san that you got into a silly fight.”

Bokuto only lowered his head and Akaashi could feel his eyes burning with emotion. He quickly blinked his eyes, not giving a chance to the prickly tears to come out and making himself looked pitiful. “You said you don’t even remember the person you slept with?”

“Yes.” Bokuto snapped his head up as he responded. “I— We joked around, and I kinda lost it. Akaashi, I swear it was a joke, I was—”

“Am I a joke too for you, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi snarked. His facial expression might stayed the same, but his body was trembling with rage, disappointment, sadness, emotion, or whatsoever.

“That night, were you holding me because you feeling guilty?”

Bokuto shook his head. “No. ‘Kaashi… I—”

“So you don’t feel guilty.” Akaashi smiled, but his eyes were sharply piercing into Bokuto’s.

Bokuto groaned as he stood up, walking a few steps away from Akaashi and punching the wall with his fist. He was quiet for minutes later, and then Akaashi could saw his shoulder trembling as he burst into tears. “I’m sorry, ‘Kaashi. I messed up. I’m sorry, please don’t leave me.”

Akaashi choked at the sobs, the tears he prevented to shed were all down wetting his cheeks. The room was filled by sobbing, hiccupping sounds until Akaashi slapped his hand over his mouth as he approached Bokuto. Hugging Bokuto’s broad figure from the back, he bumped his forehead on the taller’s body.

“I won’t, Bokuto-san.” 

= = =

Few weeks passed and things were no longer the same for Akaashi. Well, Bokuto was still loud, carefree and oblivious, but he treated Akaashi more carefully. Akaashi should be happy. But he could only feel stinging pain when Bokuto around. He found it suffocating when Bokuto touched him.

He loved Bokuto. But he couldn’t stay by his side anymore. Nightmares keep haunted his attempt to sleep, which resulting deep dark circles around his eyes. So he packed his things. He only filled his bag and boxes with the same stuff as he first moved into the apartment. His heart already decided.

He glanced up, ten minutes until Bokuto done with his practice and came home.

_Home._

Akaashi gulped bitterly at the word, it had no meaning anymore to him. He laughed and leaned his back on the couch, shutting his eyes down as the door slammed loudly behind him.

“‘Kaashi, I’m hooom— What the— Akaashi, are you buying something??” Bokuto rushed to the living room and plopped beside him. Akaashi swifted to the side and stared at the older. "Nope. I'm not buying anything, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto furrowed his brows and then stood up toward the pile of boxes. He screeched right after peeked into one of the box, hurriedly run over Akaashi side. "Are you going to dispose your clothes, 'Kaashi? Wh—"

"I'm leaving, Bokuto-san."

The raven cut Bokuto from asking and he managed to catch the taller from falling down the floor. "I'm waiting you to come home so I could give the key back to you. Goodbye, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi didn't wait the others to reply as he reached for his bag, rummaged into the inside and placed the key on Bokuto's palm. He quickly detached himself from Bokuto's beefy figure and briskly walked over the genkan. He was putting his shoes on when Bokuto weakly spoke.

"Don't go. I'll do better, I won't let you down, 'Kaashi. Please... Don't go..."

"That won’t do, Bokuto-san. I know you’re sorry about that night but I’m sorry, I can’t be with you anymore. It keeps haunting me. I can even imagine how did you hold that person, because you held me the same way.”

Akashi turned around and faced Bokuto, he knew he promised himself not to cry in front of the man who hurt him but this was the last he’d see him. “I’m no longer in love with you, I couldn’t love and hate someone at the same time so I choose to hate you. I’m done with you, Bokuto-san.”

“But Akaashi— ”

“You heard me, Bokuto-san. I don’t love you. Now please let go of my hand.” Akaashi deadpanned, eyes locking into Bokuto’s.

Almost a minute passed and Bokuto seemed unwilling to remove his grip from Akaashi’s hand, it made the raven sighed exasperatedly and had no choice but to slapped Bokuto’s hands away.

“I’m—”

Akaashi found his voice cracked at the sight of Bokuto’s teary owlish eyes, but his heart already decided. “—breaking up with you, Bokuto-san.”

Without waiting Bokuto’s reply, Akaashi ran over the door and slammed it hardly.

‘ _It’s over now.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is Shuu! I'm sorry for poorly written story, and the grammar mistakes ;;
> 
> Kindly leave a comment so I could improve on the upcoming project! xoxo


End file.
